


Diary of Cat Grant

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Diary entries of Cat Grant. Starts after she leaves National City. Supercat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found here:https://catgrantsdiary.tumblr.com/

Dear Diary,  
there are multiple things you can do when you're unhappy. You can learn to live with it, you can change something, you can run away, you can cry yourself to sleep at night...

Right now, running away seems like the best option to me, if only for a while. Of course it's not really running away, it's more taking a timeout from whatever problems I have to figure out what I need.

Isn't it funny? I have accomplished everything I ever hoped I would, but still I have never been so unhappy in my life. I told Kara yesterday that I'm leaving and she started crying. I think what I'm gonna miss most about my job is not seeing her. 

I'm afraid of what's gonna happen next but at the same I'm excited to be completely free for the first time in years. It's time to dive. And live.

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,   
it’s been a few days since I left and I’m lost. Right now I’m sitting in a plane, on my way to Paris. I fell in love with this city when I was younger and somehow I hope I will find all the answers there. Isn’t that a little much to ask of a city?

I read the first Article by Kara today and trough I feel I could pinpoint every sentence Snapper edited, it was good. Not as great, as I know she could be, if she only dared, but sometimes I forget that she is still young and still learning. I’m proud of her. 

We’re landing in Paris soon ad I don’t know what I will do. I booked a hotel, but other than that I have nothing planned. I miss work a bit, but so far I’m not regretting my decision. I never really regretted any of my decisions. I’ve grown from everyone of them. I hope I find a way to be happy soon. I’m just so tired of drinking too much too often and feeling so lost in this world.

Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,  
I’m in Paris. The hotel is nice, which isn’t surprising considering what I paid for it. I went swimming in the hotel pool this morning and afterwards I had lunch with an old business acquaintance. It was okay, but she talked a bit more about work than I would have liked. Who would have thought I would ever get tired of talking about work?

Afterwards I spent a bit of time reading in my room (no new articles from Kara so far, sadly.), until my mother called. I swear, two minutes spent talking to this woman and I automatically get a headache. She doesn’t think very highly about me leaving. But then again, she never thought highly of me anyway. 

I’m a strong and powerful and famous woman and I still strive for my mother’s approval, even though I know I will probably never get it.

I just asked room service to get me some advil and a pizza. I don't usually like junk food, but pizza is probably my guilty pleasure. 

I miss Kara a bit. I wonder, if I should maybe send her a letter. But then again, maybe this would be inappropriate. While we’re closer than boss and employee usually are, we’re not really friends.

I think I’m gonna eat my pizza and then go to bed early today, I’m just tired. 

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,  
it’s freaking hot here. I went swimming this morning and since then I haven’t left my hotel room. I wanted to go to the Louvre today, but I will probably do this on a day where I won’t faint from the heat. 

My Mother called again and asked if she could visit me in Paris. I said yes, although I’m not sure that's a great idea. The last time I saw her was a couple moths ago and it was a total catastrophe and I spent two hours talking to my therapist afterwards. But somehow I still hope we could have a better relationship.

I started to write a letter to Kara, but so far I started over five times and I’m still not happy with it. I guess it’s because I don’t have much to say. I think I’m scared to admit to her, that I don’t have all the answers either. I’m still lost. But I’m starting to be okay with that.

Maybe I’ll just tell her my opinion on her last article, that seems like an easier topic. A lot of her articles so far have been about aliens. Not a surprise to me. 

I think I might go swimming again when it’s a bit colder outside, but until then I will stay here and read for a while. Or maybe think about what to do next her. 

Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could go swimming right now too. It's so warm here. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I send my letter to Kara five days ago, but so far no answer. I assume she probably didn’t even get it yet. She wrote another article, her best one so far. I’m really proud of her.

My mother arrived yesterday and we had lunch together. I asked her not to talk about work and when I’m going to return, if ever and we got along better than usual. We went to the Louvre today and it reminded so much of when I was 14 and first looked at all these beautiful pictures.

I went to the Eiffel Tower, I always loved the way it looks at night. I didn’t go up, just sat on the grass nearby for a while and listened to music. That was really nice.

My mother is leaving again tomorrow and I will visit Montmartre.After that, I will go to Canada. I don’t even know why, I saw a documentary about it yesterday and it looked interesting, I’ve never been there before. What I will do, once I get there, I have no idea. I just booked my flight and a hotel for a week.

I always loved traveling and I’m happy I get to do it for a while now. But I have to admit, I’m still lonely. And a little bit unhappy. But I’m sure I will be fine.

Cat


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,  
I am in Canada. The hotel is great, I haven’t seen much of Canada yet, but I plan to change that once I finish writing this.

Kara send me an email, thanking me for praising her and she also asked if I’m gonna come visit DC again soon. I don’t think so, I told her, but I send her a few pictures of my trip so far. I would love to see her again but for some reason the thought of going back, even temporarily, scares me.

It isn’t quite as warm here as it was in Paris, which i’m quite happy about. I’m not sure what I want to do today. Maybe I’ll visit a few sights of the city. I also read there is an Aquarium nearby, maybe I’ll go there.

I also thought about asking Kara if she wants to take some time of work and maybe visit me instead, but I’m not sure if she’d be comfortable with that. 

Cat


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,  
I’ve been in Canada for two weeks now and I really enjoy it here. But I think I will soon leave anyway. I can't stand being at the same place for too long lately, I don't know why. I’ve been sending pictures of my adventures here to Kara almost daily. Unfortunately she said she doesn't think she will get off time to visit me. But I'm sure, whatever she has to do is more important than me. 

My next stop will be the UK. It would probably have been a good idea to plan this trip a bit more, that is gonna be a long flight. But then again, I love being spontaneous and I love flying. I have always loved flying. Looking down on the world, from above, it makes me feel alive and free. 

I’m still a little lost, but a little happier as well. I have accomplished everything I ever wanted but yet I don't feel like I’m the person I want to be. But maybe someday soon I will be.

Cat


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,  
London is a beautiful city. And yet, I’m sitting in my hotel room today, drinking wine and feeling sad. And I don't even know why. I played around with my phone for a little while but Siri couldn't tell me why I’m feeling so sad either. She did have an advice on how to be happy trough. At least she had an answer when I asked her what the happiest place on Earth is. I booked my trip, mostly because I don't have anything better to do, not because I think a phone is really gonna have the answer. Kara wrote another Article and she's getting even better. She keeps asking to see me, but I'm not quite ready to return yet.

Cat


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,  
I arrived in Bhutan a few days ago. This is way different from the expensive hotel rooms I stayed in so far. I'm living in a yurt. If anyone would have told me that a year ago I would have laughed in their face. But here we are now. Do you know what is in a yurt? Nothing. Or at least almost nothing. The people here have all been so kind to me. And they all seem so happy. I envy them. I'm lying in bed right now, staring at my phone. At least they do have wifi here. Kara's articles are getting better and better and I couldn't be more proud. But I’ve also read the other news articles and I'm worried. It sounds like National City is in a lot of trouble. I wonder if I should come back. But so far Kara managed to do everything on her own quite well. I can hear the people hear sing outside. I think they're throwing a festival. I think I’m gonna take a look. 

Cat


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,  
I’ve been in Bhutan for two weeks now and I absolutely love it here. But more importantly it taught me a lot. How to be happy, that's such a difficult question to answer. But I think I'm closer to answering it than I’ve ever been. Because these people here have almost nothing and yet they are happy.They celebrate the little things in life. And everyone seems to be friends with everyone.  
I know what I need to do now. And even though it scares me like nothing before ever has, I’m going to do it. It’s time to pack.

Cat


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,  
I'm done packing. I just got an email from Olivia, asking me to get coffee, so I will do that before I go to meet Kara. I don't really know what to say, but I'm excited to finally see her again. I'm going to take my plan now and soon I will be home. I don't know how long I will stay yet or what exactly I will do. But I have an idea.

I'm finally sitting in my plane now, looking outside the window. It feels strange to go home after all this time, but I couldn't be more excited. I'm sending Kara another Email now and in a few hours I will get to see her again.

Cat


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,  
I finally saw her again. She looked so beautiful. But her smile, as she asked me if I was gonna stay for good now and I said yes was even more wonderful.

She hugged me and for a moment I almost regretted leaving in the first place. We sat down on my balcony and she talked to me about all the things she experienced in the meantime.

And I talked to her about all the places I saw. She told me about how she hasn't traveled very much but would like to and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to explore the whole world with her. But I didn't say that. 

Instead I asked her if she wanted to have dinner with me on Saturday.She said yes and I can't wait for the weekend.

Cat


End file.
